fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Brady
Bredy is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the son of Maribelle from the future. If Maribelle marries Chrom, Bredy will be Lucina's brother and Eudes's cousin, if Maribelle marries the Avatar, he will be Morgan's brother. Otherwise, he will be an only child. Profile He appears menacing and strong, often mistaken for a bandit by his comrades, but lacks any fighting talent and has poor reflexes to boot. He's known to cry a lot over very small things. He looks like a delinquent, but he has a good heart. When Maribelle first meets him she wonders where her future self went wrong in raising due to his ill-mannered style of speaking, though she is glad to hear he plays chess and the violin, in fact, the scar on his face was caused by a violin string, but she still tries to get him to speak in more formal manner, much to his chagrin. His birthday is February 22nd. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Maribelle's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Bredy's absolute base stats / 3 + Bredy's class base stats. |Priest |10 |9 |6 |5 |4 |2 |10 |7 |4 |5 | Miracle Healtouch | Staff - D | Mend Concoction |} Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina (Lucina can also be his sister) *Degel *Cynthia *Serena *Noir *Nn *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Maribelle *Bredy's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) *Eudes *Azur *Chambray *Morgan (Only if Bredy is his father) Class Sets Base Sets *Priest - Promotes to Battle Monk or Sage *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Inheritance from Maribelle Bredy cannot be classed as these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Pegasus Knight - Dark Pegasus - Falcon Knight *Troubadour - Valkyrie Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Strategist - Promotes to Grandmaster Chrom as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight He will always inherit Royal Weapon from Chrom. Frederick as Father *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight Virion as Father *Archer *Dracoknight Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer classes. Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Dracoknight Ricken as Father *Archer class Guire as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Villager *Fighter *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary *Barbarian Riviera as Father *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henri as Father *Barbarian *Thief *Dark Mage Etymology It is likely that Bredy is another spelling of the name "Brady," a name that takes on three different meanings. Brady is an Irish and/or Gaelic name meaning "Spirited one from the long island," possibly referencing his starting class as a Priest. The name is also an English name meaning "broad one." Gallery File:Brady.jpg|Bredy's portrait. Bredy.jpg|Concept art of Bredy File:brady confession.jpg|Bredy confessing his feelings to the Avatar Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Playable characters